Regrets
by i.am.moi
Summary: "You're too late. I have already moved on."- Alternate Universe...Main Pairing: Sasusaku; Minor Pairings: NaruHina, ShikaTema, SaiIno, NejiTen (ON HIATUS)
1. Summary Prologue

Hello there! This is my new story- just a little something that my bored mind came up with. This will be a short series with no more than 5 chapters. I hope you guys will enjoy reading this! :3

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Naruto. But I am still hoping and praying for a miracle to happen so that I can instantly change the plot and make Sasuke and Sakura together. :]

This is just a prelude...the summary if you must... the real chapters will be posted either tomorrow or the day after. Just thought that maybe you guys can give me some ideas about the story- if you want a happy ending or not, it is all up to you. Just send me a review about it and I will try my best to follow your ideas.

* * *

"_Please don't go. I need you here... please stay here with me, Sakura."_

That was the first time I ever heard and saw him beg to anyone. He never loses his cool facade no matter what situation he is in. So it made my heart clench to see his eyes glisten as though he was about to cry. I knew, at that time, that I was making the biggest mistake of my life but it still didn't stop me from walking away from his tight and warm embrace. It still didn't prevent me from boarding the early morning flight going to America- leaving my family, friends and my beloved behind.

I am Haruno Sakura, a renowned doctor all over the world...and this, this is the story of how I broke the heart of the cold, uncaring Uchiha Sasuke while also breaking mine in the process.

"_You're too late. I have already moved on."_

_

* * *

_

What do you guys think? Is it good? Bad?

Please give me some of your ideas so that I can make the story however you want it.

Oh and pardon my grammar. I am not that fluent with the language so please bear with me! :3

Thanks a lot! :]

.moi-


	2. 1: how they met

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto!

* * *

***Mizuki-chan and Fiesty**: thanks for the review and for making my story one of your favourites! :3

* * *

**Chapter 1: HOW THEY MET**

Blue skies. Sparkling ocean. Warm sun and cool air. It's summer time! It's time to leave all the school works behind and time to enjoy the couple of months away from the infrastructure that makes the young people go crazy- the school. Well, that is unless you are a certain pink-haired girl named Sakura Haruno who will be spending her precious summer vacation in school as punishment for her failing grade in English.

'_Tsk. Summer class? I hate it! It's all that damned teacher's fault for misplacing my final paper. Grr! He makes me so irritated!'_ Sakura Haruno thought while glaring at the teacher who is sitting at the front- reading something that suspiciously looks like that porn series "Icha Icha Paradise".

Every student in the room are bored since their supposed-to-be-English-summer-class-teacher is just sitting there reading his perverted book and did not even bother to give them anything to do.

A student with blond hair suddenly stood up and pointed a finger to their giggling teacher. "What the hell are you reading there Kakashi-sensei? I am bored to death and I need to do something! Like eat ramen!"

The silver-haired man looked up at the sudden outburst. "Well, if you really want to know, I am reading the best novel ever: Icha, Icha Paradise! Want to read it, Naruto? I can lend you the other volumes."

"Eww! As if I would read that perverted book! Not in a million years!" Naruto replied while making a disgusted face at Kakashi.

"Pft. Yeah right." A brown-haired guy snorted. He was playing with the small puppy on his lap.

".The reason why I still haven't discussed anything yet is because I am waiting for my nephew to come. _He_ will be the one to teach you today. Oh and Kiba, how many times have I told you not to bring your pet to school? You know that pets are not allowed in the school and I don't want Tsunede-sama after my ass because of your rule breaking." Kakashi said all the while not looking up from his book.

His students looked at him in disbelief. All thinking the same thing: '_Why did he agree to become their sensei if he will only pass his duties to his nephew_?' and '_Wasn't he the one breaking the rules by giving his responsibilities to others? An outsider nonetheless_."

"Is that so? Then where the hell is this nephew of yours? If he will not be coming then I think you should just let us go home or something." Another blond said- this time it's a girl with long hair tied in a ponytail.

"-sigh- I can't do that since I have to follow the time table given to me by the principal, Ino. And besides he just sent me a text that he will be here in just a few more moments." Kakashi said while showing them his phone for emphasis.

Then they heard it. The low but clear rumbling of a motorcycle engine entering the gates of the school. Every student looked out the window to take a look at the person riding the midnight black **MV-Augusta F4CC**. The rider parked his expensive bike at the entrance of the school not caring if his motorcycle is blocking the doorway. After turning off the engine, he went inside the school still wearing his black helmet.

The classroom is full of loud chatter. The mysterious rider made everyone curious since nobody was allowed to bring their vehicles at school- and this guy definitely didn't read the school rules. Girls started to gossip about the rider- they were sure it was a man because of his body. All the boys were in awe because they know for a fact that **MV-Augusta F4CC **is one of the most expensive motorcycles in the world and there's only 100 of them made.

The noise stopped when suddenly their classroom door was opened and in came a guy wearing a helmet- the same guy riding the motorcycle.

"Kakashi." The guy said.

The silver-haired man looked up from his book to look at the guy standing beside his desk. "Hm? Oh hey! I didn't hear you come in. How was your trip? Oh, and can you please remove your helmet? This is a school and you look like a gangster and besides I wanna see your ugly face."

The students just looked at the scene before them silently. _'So this is Kakashi's nephew?' _all of them thought.

"Hn. The trip was fine but why the hell did you call me to come here?" the mysterious guy answered, annoyance clear on his tone while removing his black helmet over his head.

Every girl in the room looked at the guy in front of them with drools coming out of their open mouths. He was their age and has the most gorgeous face in the planet. He was Adonis personified. He has nicely styled onyx hair, fair flawless skin, thin lips, gorgeous nose and jaw and the most attractive of all: dark, bottomless pair of eyes.

'_**Woah! That's ugly? What the hell Kakashi-sensei? Are you blind?**_' Inner Sakura said while drooling.

Sakura on the other hand totally ignored her inner since she was so mesmerized at the boy in front of her- like every other girl in the room. Not only does he have the face of a god, his body seemed to be carved by angels- broad shoulders, firm chest and the most delicious abs ever. Why did she know this? his white wife-beater is sorta tight and his six-packs can be traced through the stretched material. A black hoodie was on top of his shirt and he was wearing a dark blue washed-out jeans with black and blue Vans for his feet.

Feeling someone staring at him, the guy talking to Kakashi looked at the source of the intense gaze- which is the whole room, really- but his gaze met the owner of the greenest eyes he have ever seen. Cold onyx met the warm emerald.

Time seem to have stopped while the two of them stared at each other- everything was a blur except for the two of them. Well, that was until someone cleared their throat making them break their intense gaze.

"-Ahem- Okay class. As you all might have figured out, this is my nephew. He came from America and he will be staying here over the summer." Kakashi said to the class, then looking at the black-haired guy beside him, he said "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class, Sasuke?"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted while rolling his eyes at his uncle. "Uchiha Sasuke. I will be a senior at Beverly High School in the upcoming school year. I don't like many things and I hate fangirls and annoying people."

After the introductions, Kakashi told Sasuke that he will be the one who will teach the class English which made the latter punch the former in the face. After a little talk and some bribing, Sasuke finally agreed and started teaching the class- although unenthusiastically.

* * *

Lunch time has finally come and the students are all walking out of their respective rooms to go to the cafeteria to eat.

"Kakashi-sensei's nephew is so hot! I can't believe that Sasuke will be our teacher for the day. I so hope that he will teach us for the whole summer cause that would be so incredible!" Ino gushed out while grabbing her lunch.

Rolling her eyes, Sakura didn't even bother giving her best friend a reply. Ino will just babble anyway so why bother? And besides, she was still thinking about the _moment_ they had earlier.

'_**OMG! I like drowned in his eyes. They are so mysterious and beautiful and I want to eat him!'**_ inner Sakura said while sighing dreamily.

'Yeah. He is the epitome of hotness but he is also an ass.' Sakura replied.

'So what if he's an ass? That just made him more cooler don;t you think?' inner Sakura retorted.

'Yeah. I guess so. After all, I do like bad boys.' Sakura thought agreeing with her inner self.

"Sakura-chan!" A voice she knew too well called out, successfully breaking her from her reverie. Naruto stood on top of his chair and waved his arms wildly while grinning like a madman at Sakura.

"Baka! Don't be so loud! Sheesh!" Sakura snapped when they finally arrived at their table which consisted all of her friends: Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Temari, Shikamaru and Sai.

"Both of you are loud. So shut up, Haruno and Uzumaki. You're giving me a headache." A long-haired dude said. He has these pair of very pale eyes and long, commercial-model-for-shampoo hair.

"_You_ shut up, Neji. You are not even supposed to be in summer class. I thought you passed all of your classes last term?" Sakura retorted while unwrapping her bacon cheeseburger. Taking a bite, she looked around the table and found Sai sitting at the far end of their table painting _again_.

Feeling someone looking at him, Sai looked up from his portrait and looked at Sakura's eyes. Smiling with a fake smile, he said "What are you looking at Ugly?"

Sakura's brows twitched and without bothering to reply the annoying black haired guy, she turned back to her burger and took a large bite, annoyance clear on her face.

"He _did_ pass all of his classes last term. He just wanna spend all his time with _Tennie-chan_ over here." A blond haired girl with 4 ponytails said while jabbing the sides of the chocolate-haired girl with Chinese buns on top of her head.

Neji, the long-haired dude, just '_hn'_ed at her then turned to his right to nuzzle his face in the neck of Tenten.

"Hmph. You're one to talk, Temari. Shikamaru also passed all of his classes last term and yet here he is attending summer class like the rest of us." Tenten replied looking at Temari with glinting eyes.

Temari didn't bother to reply since her relationship with Shikamaru is not-so-good at the moment.

Noticing the awkward atmosphere, Hinata said lowly "Uhm. Guys? What do you think of Sasuke's nephew?"

"Well, I thought he was hot as in inhumanely hot." Temari replied while fanning herself with her hands.

Shikamaru stiffened at what she said and glared at nothing in particular. Ino, noticing this, smirked and said "I know right? And have you seen his body? OMG! I wanna like _lick_ his abs!" Ino said drooling slightly at the thought of licking Sasuke's gorgeous abs.

Everyone seated in the table continued to talk about a certain Uchiha- well, the girls mostly, until Naruto noticed the boy sitting alone on the farthest table in the cafeteria. Realizing that it was their "teacher" before, he didn't hesitate to call out.

"SASUKE!"

Hearing someone call- YELL his name, the onyx-haired guy looked behind him to see a blone idiot waving at him crazily. He raised a brow at the idiot then turned back around to continue eating his tomato salad.

"HEY! SASUKE-_SENSEI_! WHY DON'T YOU SEAT WITH US?" Naruto continued yelling not heeding the demands of his friends to shut up.

With twitching eyebrows, Sasuke stood up and made his way to the table of his 'students' for the day. But instead of sitting down beside them, he punched the head of Naruto then said coldly, "Shut up, dobe. You're making everybody's ears bleed." Then he went out the suddenly silent cafeteria. Before the doors closed, he glanced back at their table and made contact with the green eyes he saw earlier that day.

Sakura stopped mid-bite on her bacon cheeseburger- which took her forever to finish since they talked non-stop about the guys she just had another moment with.

'_**.GOSH! We just had another moment with him! Kyaa!**_**'** inner Sakura squealed with a massive nosebleed.

Sakura didn't bother to reply since she was still fighting the urge to blush.

Every student who watched the spectacle looked at the spot where Sasuke stood before. They are all amused to see that someone can make the blond idiot shut up for once. Even Neji felt a sense of 'idolship' to the Uchiha since he managed to make the walking radio to shut his mouth.

"Woah. I like him. A LOT." Ino said still stunned at what had just occurred.

"Yeah. That was the first time I saw Naruto look so shocked- well, except that one time when I pranked him in the locker room." A smirking Kiba said.

"Hahaha. Don't tell me you were the one who put those huge spiders in his locker?" a laughing Temari asked while laughing.

"Yeah. I remember what Naruto's expression was- it was so hilarious!" Tenten said laughing with the other occupants in the table- well, except for Neji, Sai and Shikamaru- the first one don't laugh, the second one was in his own world and doesn't know what was happening around him and the latter one was too lazy to even laugh.

Finally stopping from his stupor, Naruto grinned widely then ran outside the cafeteria to follow the onyx-haired guy. Not noticing his friends who stopped laughing after hearing him yell out,

"SASUKE-TEME! YOU'RE FINALLY BACK!"

* * *

Hope you all liked this chapter.

English is my second language so expect grammatical errors. Please point out all my mistakes and I will definitely edit them.

Give me some ideas! And .review! :3

.moi-


End file.
